


Hold Back the Rain

by brihana25



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brihana25/pseuds/brihana25
Summary: SPOILERS FOR SEASON TWO. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.Summary:How do you heal the scars of your past when the only one with scars to match gave you half of yours?Song:Remember EverythingArtist:Five Finger Death PunchEpisodes Used:The Karate Kid (movie), The Karate Kid Part II (movie), The Karate Kid Part III (movie) Ace Degenerate, Strike First, Mercy Part II, Back in Black, Fire and Ice, All In, Take a Right, Lull, Glory of Love, Pulpo, No Mercyvid beta Switch842





	Hold Back the Rain




End file.
